


Clear Blue Waters

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awh, Beach Scenes, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Part of the avengers and the reader go to the beach on a summer day, flirting between the reader and Bucky!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr off of my imagines list.

Requested by @nanbreadnook

26 -"What are you doing with that?"  
99 -"It's too hot in here." (Changed to "it's too hot out here.")  
(Water guns)

It was a hot, cloudless summer day in New York City and you, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint were heading to Jones Beach. Tony and Bruce were working on something in the lab, Thor was in Asgard and Vision and Wanda were having a day to themselves.  
"I am so excited to get into the water!" You exclaimed as Natasha reached the exit.   
"I haven't been to a beach since I was a child." Natasha sighed happily.  
"Well, Bucky and I haven't been to a beach in more than seventy years."   
Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"We didn't realize that, Steve." Clint said, voice dripping sarcasm.  
Bucky laughed with you.  
Nat parked the car in the nearest place she could find. You all got out and retrieved the bags filled with towels, food, drinks and other things.  
When you reached the water, you took off your outer clothing, you had on (your choice of bathing suit).  
Natasha followed suit as the rest of the guys took off their tops.   
You slyly glanced over at Bucky, he caught your eyes traveling over his form.  
"Shit." You muttered. He caught that too and chuckled slightly.  
After you turned back to Natasha, he checked you out as well.  
"What are you looking at, Buck?" Steve smirked at him.  
"Oh, you know. The beach." Bucky shrugged sheepishly. "It's beautiful."  
"Yeah alright, the beach." Clint joined in. "I bet that's not the only beautiful thing you were looking at."  
You started running to the water, "Last one in the water can eat my sandy dust!"  
You had a head start on them all, but Bucky and Steve effortlessly got ahead of you. Bucky looked back and stuck out his tongue.  
"Eat my dust, doll!"  
You were the third in the water, while Natasha and Clint just walked with the chairs, and sat down.  
"You guys are boring!" Steve yelled.  
Bucky looked at you with a smirk, "You were the last one in!"  
You were still in the shallow end, so he waded over to you.   
You widened your eyes and let out a gasp of surprise as he pulled you effortlessly over his shoulder.   
"Bucky, what the hell?!" You laughed, then he threw you back into the water.  
You got saltwater in your mouth and you spit it out, then you couldn't help but laugh along with Bucky and Steve.  
"You're so mean!" You joked around with him, splashing him in the face. "And you too, Steve!" You splashed him as well. Bucky splashed you back and as the splash war began, Steve quietly snuck off.   
"How did I end up as the third wheel, again?" He mumbled.  
Bucky went to grab you again, but you swam away from him. You couldn't out swim a super soldier, though, who also had a metal arm. He pretty much had a propeller.  
He grabbed you around your legs and pulled you towards him.  
"Nooo!" You whined playfully as he dragged you across the water. "Buckyyyy!"  
He picked you up bridal style and carried you towards the shore.   
"I can walk, you know." You grinned up at him, not really minding being carried by a shirtless Bucky.   
"I don't mind." He winked at you. "There's a lot of things I don't mind."  
"Like what?"  
He gave you a smirk as he set you down as you reached the sand.  
Ignoring your question, he walked to Steve, who grumpily at next to a tanning Natasha and Clint, who was reading.  
"Hey Steve!" He waved to his best friend.  
You stood there, dumbfounded. Did he just flirt with you?

Later, as Bucky laid on the towel, with his eyes closed, you filled up a water gun and stood above him. Should you do this?  
Bucky opened his eyes, and seeing you with a water gun, he got nervous.  
"What are you doing with that?" He began to get up.  
"Do you mind this?" And you pulled the trigger, spraying him in the face.  
He finally got on his feet and ran towards you.  
"Oh shit!" You ran away from him, only turning back to spray him with water.  
He caught up to you and tackled you.  
"You got me, doll." He took the water gun. "I'm impressed."  
"So, what don't you mind?" You asked, as flirtatious as you could.  
"You. I sure as hell don't mind you, doll-face." He dropped the water gun to the floor and took your face in his hands. Crashing his lips onto yours, you felt your face flush. You brought your hands up, skimming across his muscular stomach and reaching his stubbly jawline. You knotted your hands into his hair, and in the middle of the shoreline, you two were kissing, the tide splashing at your bare feet.   
"I don't think you realize how long I've wanted your lips on mine." He breathed out.  
"Now you don't have to wait anymore." You grabbed his hand and led him towards your towel that you laid out.  
As you laid there next to Bucky for a few minutes, you really wished you would've brought an umbrella or at least a hat.  
With your arm over your eyes, you said, "It's too hot out here!"  
"Let me help you out with that!" Bucky said.  
Then he sprayed you with the water gun.  
You were only a little bit shocked, but you didn't open your eyes.  
"Thanks, Bucky." You smiled.  
The rest of your friends laughed as Bucky gave you a glare you couldn't see, then he burst out laughing.


End file.
